Incognito
Incognito is a sadomasochistic vampire from "the dark continent", a reference to Africa. Though physically androgynous, he is generally thought to be male. He only appeared in the anime and served as its main antagonist aside from the Valentine Brothers, though the two do not appear to have any connection other than Incognito's role in creating the FREAKS (although the trouble that the Valentine Brothers were having at their fetish club may have been caused by Incognito in order to get them to attempt to exterminate Hellsing). He also appears to be cannibalistic, as with no hesitation he drank not just Helena's blood, but also ate her entire body. This is later reinforced when he threatens to "Disgrace and eat" Alucard too. History Incognito first appeared when Alucard sensed his presence when he arrived in England, he eventually occupied a castle and performed a ritual on an unidentified man. Incognito began operations out of the Baobhan Castle. Hellsing later entered the castle to investigate. Under orders to apprehend supposed IRA terrorists, the SAS 22nd Regiment ordered Hellsing to stand aside. It is uncertain, but possible, that Incognito deliberately leaked information to the SAS about the possible terrorists both to delay Hellsing and to provide Incognito with troops as the entire SAS unit was later turned into FREAKS. Despite Hellsing's withdrawl, Alucard continued to investigate and came face to face with Incognito for the first time. The two exchanged greetings of a sort, establishing that they were both original vampires armed with human weapons and were prepared to engage one another when Incognito told Alucard of the danger to Integra. Intending to eliminate Integra, Incognito had ordered the Baobhan Sith, Laura, to turn her into a ghoul. Alucard was quick to return to Integra's side and eliminatedBubbancyLaura. With Alucard otherwise occupied, Incognito completed his efforts to transform the 22nd Regiment of the SAS into FREAKs and orders them to attack Cambridge and Trafalgar Square. Aware of the potential threat that Helena could pose to his plans, Incognito attacked and devoured her. Despite Incognito's power, Helena was able to force her way partly free of Incognito's body and provide information to Seras Victoria before being beheaded and killed by Incognito. With him being aware of the trap at the Tower of London, he then decided to turn the tables on the Hellsing forces by causing a fierce battle against each other which has drawn the attention of the British army and framing the Hellsing Organization as terrorists. After the SAS vampires were destroyed, Alucard and Seras then confronted him but they were overwhelmed by his dark magic which resulted in injuring Seras and seemingly killing Alucard (by shooting him with his favourite gun, 'The Jackal'). He then kidnaps Integra and prepares for a ritual to summon Sett but was interrupted when Alucard comes back to life and deactivates his level one restriction by Integra's command. They then had a rematch but the outcome resulted in weakening Incognito, he then asks for Alucard's true identity and Alucard shows his true face briefly to him (as Vlad III Dracula) and Alucard impales him afterwards, killing him. Relationships Laura: Laura was a true vampire like Incognito, Seras, Helena, and Alucard that served Incognito and made an attempt on Integra's life both for revenge and under orders. Paul Wilson: Paul was a newly turned freak and while appearing only for a short amount of time acted as a right hand to Incognito. The Valentine Brothers: Luke Valentine and Jan Valentine were minor characters that never interacted with Incognito directly or at least on screen but attacked The Hellsing Mansion on his request. Abilities and Weapons Like Alucard, Incognito is an original and ancient vampire. He is a master of dark magic and a cunning opponent. His dark magic, represented by the glowing sigils covering his body, allows him to withstand what would otherwise be a killing shot from the Casull or Jackal. His powers enable him to phase part of his body in response to an attack. When Alucard fired a bullet at point blank range at Incognito's eye, Incognito simply phased his head literally negating the ability for the bullet to hit it. His magic also allows him to turn an opponents attack back on themselves such as when he telekinetically hurled the Jackal's bullets back at Alucard, giving him a "taste of his own blessed silver". Again in comparison to Alucard, Incognito wields an enhanced weapon. In Incognito's case it is an ArmsCor 40 mm Grenade launcher. The Grenade Launcher's cartridges are filled with powerful dark magic spines. When the launcher is fired, the cartridge shatters launching the spines. What effect these have on a human target is never shown in the Anime, though they appear to be so powerful as to be of note to Alucard. When reloading is required, Incognito vomits a set of dark magic spines into the cartridge assembly of the gun. Incognito also possesses regenerative abilities that may actually exceed those of Alucard, as Incognito was able to shrug off the effects of both the Jackal and the Casull. During the final arc of the anime, Incognito summons a hell Demon indentified as Sett (presumably the Egyptian god of chaos) and takes the demon into his body with the intent to bring ruin and destruction to everything. In addition to his dark magic and weapon, Incognito is a cunning tactician as evidenced by his earlier match against Alucard. By throwing his FREAK vampire solders at Alucard, and encoraging Alucard to attack him, Incognito tricked Alucard into expending his amunition and then walking into the trap he had set. By trapping Alucard with his dark magic, and depriving him of his ammunition, Incognito was able to severely wound, and temporarily kill, Alucard. Voice Actors *Japanese Dub: Takumi Ayazaki *English Dub: Isaac Charles Singleton Jr. *Italian Dub: Marco Barzarotti Trivia *It has also been argued that, while Alucard is inspired by Count Dracula, Incognito may have been inspired by, or be, the vampire Count Orlok, from the 1922 silent movie'' Nosferatu''. *It can be argued that Incognito is an indirect reference to The Major and serves as a stand in for him in the anime series. Incognito claims to have been born for no purpose save to bring ruin and destruction to all while the Major says his only goal is to ignite a grand war. *His appearance is very similar to Zorin Blitz, as they both have one distorted eye, markings are on the side of their faces and bodies, and grey skin. *He is the only character aside from Alexander Anderson to come close to killing Alucard in battle. *He is the only character other than Alucard in either series to kill a true vampire. Category:Vampire Category:Antagonists Category:True Vampire Category:Males Category:Deceased Characters Category:Anime Only